A bump in the night is a Vamp worth killing
by VickiELL
Summary: They say if you have a stalker, you should be flatterred, you're obviously interesting enough to warrant someones constant attention. But I say screw that, if I wanted attention it sure as hell wouldn't be off a bloodsucking serial killer...
1. Life or death Marathon

**So this story i've put in the Morganville section, because the place (is morganville) and plots and general feel of the story is inspired by Morganville, which I love. However, all the characters are mine, but I may add a few later on which are Morganville Natives.**

**I hope you like it and if so please review, and if I get good responses i'll continue with it. :D**

* * *

><p>My breath was coming in ragged gasps. I tried inhaling deeper. But the effort it took for me to maintain the speed i was already going, my feet pounding the pavement, was too much.<p>

But I had no choice.

I'd been stupid and I'd known it was past dark but had convinced myself there was some light left in the sky, but obviously not, for if there had been, i'd be on a leisurely strole home round about now rather a death race to my front door.

I whipped my head around to look over my shoulder to see if I could glimpse my pursuer, but my efforts were futile, because if this guy didn't want to be seen. He wouldn't be. I ploughed on, my heart felt like a humming bird trapped in a cage, trying to break free of its bars, but if i stopped i'd be as good as dead. Or worse, this leeches Saturday night take-away.

The night was pitch black, and the alley I had run down-a well known shortcut-was somehow darker. I hated the dark. But I'd left myself with no choice. This alley cut my journey in half but was scary as hell, especially when you knew a razor-mouthed serial killer was on your tail. But I was used to this. Hell, I'd grown up with this, and I knew how to handle myself.

I was going to make it, I was about a minute away from my front door, safety. He couldn't follow me there 'cos if he tried the menu would be reversed and _he'd_ be tonight's chicken chow mein and he knew that.

I saw my front porch light just ahead of me and a last minute kick of adrenaline made sure I got through my front gate, I leaned against the solid wood door, one hand on the frame the other on my knee. I tried insanely to catch my breath, swallowing clumpfuls of delicious oxygen. The gravel crunched behind me and I snapped around, nearly losing my footing in the process.

"If you even try it, the enforcers will tear you limb from limb, along with those overgrown teeth of yours." I growled at the chaser wagging a dissapproving finger at him. I knew him. Obviously. In this area everyone knew everyone and this guy had taken it upon himself to be my very own personal blood stalker. Flattering? No.

"Yeah-yeah. The enforcer threat _again_ Gwynn, I was merely enjoying the show. A few more minutes of that running and I wouldn't have had to leap on you to take you down, you looked ready to pass out." He smirked and snorted.

If you hadn't guessed already this dude was a blood-sucker. Yeah, you heard me right.

V-A-M-P-I-R-E.

And a bloody annoying one at that, but still lethal as fuck. They all seemed to be in tip-top condition and were wierdly, other-wordly attractive, not to mention being the biggest self-loving pricks that ever existed. My own personal vamp, Blake, was no exception. At 6'3" and two and half times as broad as me i'd be crazy if I hadn't run from him, even if he wasn't a night stalker.

He stood watching me silently, that smug smirk on his face, his eyes half covered with his midnight black spiked out hair. I hated him, but still; he was hot. And if he wasn't trying to constantly puncture me i'd have definitely looked at him twice. But now, I was angry, and hot or not I wanted to beat the shit out of him.

"Just back off Blake! Why the hell do you insist on this cat and mouse game? Find some other chick to harass." I stared at him refusing to look away. A sure sign of weakness. Or my stubborness, as Sean would say.

"Because, my darling Gwynn, no-one else is as fun as you. As fit as you. In both senses of the word. And you just smell so damn good." He gave me a lopsided smile and leaned with his back against the brick wall, next to the gate i'd slammed on my way in, hands stuffed deep in his dark low riding jeans.

"Well you sure know how to charm the ladies. If you were talking about my perfume, i'm sure i'd be flattered, but we both know you're not. Now go bother somebody else" I said while shooing him away with a flick of my hand, "I have much more interesting things to do than stand here squabbling with you like, oh i don't know, tearing my own eyes out with a switch-blade." I gave him a sour look and turned around flipping my hair over my shoulder to convey my point.

"Lovely image actually, have you ever considered a career in writing? No? Oh, well, anyway Gwynn tonights been fun, but just remember you're impulsiveness and big mouth are definitely going to land you in trouble one of these days. As for me, I hope its very soon and i'm right in the middle of it. See you soon babe." He winked at me flicked his hair out of his eyes and, dissappeared. As they do, you get used to it.

"Ugh. Fucking arse hole."I muttered entering my house.

I slammed the door behind me, leant against it and tilted my head back, breathing a massive sigh of relief. That had definitely been a close one.

I chucked my bags in the porch and swung into the living room collapsing on the sofa, switching on the TV. The local news instantly popped up; some lady yabbering on about a kidnapping on the other side of town, a 14 year old boy this time. I sighed again and flicked the box off, stretching out on the faded orange cushions.

Just another day in sunny Morganville. Sarcasm by the way.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and please do review, thanks for reading 3<strong>


	2. Diamond in a needle stack

**Well this is the next chapter I already had this one written so the next few won't come out as quickly but I'll try. I'm still trying to keep it at a T but I have a feeling that I may have to add a warning M scene occassionally in the future. Hope you enjoy, and tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p>The front door banging woke me up with a start. I sat up, quickly catching a glimpse of the clock, just gone ten. Wow, i'd slept for a good couple of hours, but still felt like shit. I heard a rustle of a jacket and the jangling of keys and immediately relaxed back into the springs of the sofa.<p>

"Hey Gwyyyyyyyyyn!" the shout echoed throughout the tiny house, and lit a spark of annoyance in me.

"Sean, you don't have to holler like a bloody dinosaur whenever you get home. This house is so damn small i could hear you if you breathed my name; so keep it down!" I proved my point by keeping my volume at normal talking level.

He swung into the room, collapsing himself next to me on the floor by the sofa, and leaned back so his face was next to mine. He smiled, and I instantly wasn't pissed off, much, anymore. I rolled my eyes and gave him a quick peck on the nose.

"So? What's happened then? That was one warm welcome." He said sarcastically, eyeing me closely. Instantly serious.

"Nothing really, apart from the fact you woke me up!" I snapped jokily launching one of the faded coushins at him at the same time as leaping up of the sofa for a quick get away. I didn't get very far. He grabbed me round the waist pushing me stomach down onto the sofa and laughed.

I flipped my head to the side and spat a mouthful of blonde hair out of my mouth and shoved against him. But this was only for fun, I liked to at least act like I was stronger than him, but no. Wasn't going to happen.

"And she still hasn't learned that all her efforts are wasted when she tries to pick a fight with me!" He chuckled softly and swept my hair out of my face and kissed me gently on the back of the neck.

I shivered and breathed "Yeah well you never know, I could have some freeky adrenaline rush that those mum's with kids under cars get, and you're going have one hell of a shock when i throw you into the nearest wall" I said, humouring myself with that thought.

"Mmmhhmm...you keep dreaming darlin'. And while you're entertaining yourself i'll just keep myself busy." He murmered seductively moving his lips down to the top of my back and running his hands underneath my blue tank along the curve of spine. I was just starting to enjoy my self when he instantly stiffened.

"What?" I asked cautiously. Lifting my head up to look at him.

"Why were you panicking?" He asked his eyebrows buried in a deep frown and he stared me down, which i hated, it made me squirm.

I tried to sit up and he got off me letting me go, i brushed my hair back and tied it up on my head, then got to my feet heading towards the kitchen constantly looking down. But he was instantly in front of me blocking my and exit placing a hand on the side of my face.

"G? What is it? What happened?" He insisted trying to get me to make eye contact with him.

I lifted my head but looked over at the small dingy fireplace, well to be honest it was more like a hole in the wall with a few ashes at the bottom. We rarely lit it.

"Gwyneth?" He asked giving me a little shake, forcing me to look at him. I sighed heavily, surrendering and looking him in the eye, shruggin while pursing my lips. My no-big-deal face. He glared at me knowing what I was trying to do. Don't you hate it when someone knows you too well? You can't get away with anything, a damn pain in the arse.

"For fucks sake" I half growled at him ," It was Blake. He ambushed me again. I had a major lapse in judgement on my way back from the resteraunt okay?"" I tried to sound as nonchalant as possible and I think I may have pulled it off, but he still looked wary and a little mad, he loomed over me, just a bit smaller than Blake actually and only twice as broad as me but still toned. Very toned. His eyes shone at me two stones of pure deep onyx.

"Why didn't you tell me the moment I walked in the door? I could've been over to his place in less than five minutes to straighten things out. How many times has this happened now? I have a pretty damn good feeling it wasn't just that one time the other week I caught him sniffing you're trail, was it?." Okay. Now he was pissed. The only down side to Sean was he got mad quickly and never just a little mad, always on the extreme side. But I still loved him, even if he could be a little over protective.

I sighed again and took his hands from my face, disengaging myself and draqgged myself to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. A strong one. I still hadn't regained all my energy from the previously mentioned sprint.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you'd react like this. It's not really a big deal it only happens when i'm stupid, and know I should call a taxi but don't want to waste my hard earned tips on that. I'm sorry. If I'm careful it won't happen again and there wont be anything to tell. I promise." I said this all while filling the kettle and switching it on. Pivoting at the last minute to make my promise sincere.

"You should have told me. I could have stopped it earlier." He insisted walking towards me and embracing me in one of his all-over-body hugs. I leant into him smelling his familiar aftershave. It was a soft fruity smell, but still manly, and very calming.

"I'm sorry Sean, its not like i'm the only one with vamp troubles you know? I was going to tell you if it got anymore serious." I lifted my head up to look him in his eyes, our arms still wrapped aorund each other like saftey lines. "I love you" I whispered strecthing up to kiss him gently.

I started to move way but he wrapped his fingers in my hair pulling me back to him for a more thorough kiss, he combed his fingers through my hair puling it free so it settled around my shoulders. I moved my hands slowly from around his neck down over his chest and onto his stomach pushing my hands up under his t-shirt tracing the lines of his taught muscles i foud there. He nipped my bottom lip suggestively and edged me back against the kitchen counter grinding himself against me, making me gasp into his mouth. He chuckled deeply at my reaction moving his hand beneath my tank and up until he slipped under my bra. He trailed sweet kisses from my mouth down the side of my neck and to the hollow of my collarbone. I sighed in ecstasy slowly shuttin my eyes as his hands caressed me, teasing me. I shivered involuntarily and before I knew it he'd swept me up into his arms and carried me upstairs...

Now. I don't know if you managed to figure this one out and if you had, well done. My Boyfriend. Sean. Is also a Vampire. And in my eyes the only good one.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review AND CRITICISE! <strong>

**Thanks again for being the first to review ****myami911**** :D x**


End file.
